


Of Similar Mind

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #487: Mind.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> None, poke me if you spot anything.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Of Similar Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #487: Mind.
> 
> **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Similar Mind

~

“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed as he entered the pub. “I thought you’d plans?” 

“Apparently not,” said Harry, voice soft. He sat. “When I got to Severus’ shop, he was already gone.” 

Hermione clasped his hand. “What d’you think happened?” 

“He must’ve changed his mind about dating me.” Harry sighed dejectedly. “And can I blame him? He likes his privacy, so why would he want anything to do with someone who can’t even walk down the street without causing a riot?”

“Or maybe,” Hermione said, sitting back and smiling, “he’s other plans.”

“I always knew you were smart, Ms Granger,” purred Severus.

~

“Severus?” Harry gaped as Severus sat while Hermione discreetly excused herself. “What are you doing?”

“Joining you for a drink.” Severus hummed. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about us socialising.” 

“No!” Harry blushed as Severus’ lips tipped upward. “I just...you weren’t at your shop, so I thought--” 

“I’ve prepared us dinner at my home.” Severus cleared his throat. “I thought our first date should be...private.” 

“Oh.” Harry swallowed hard. “You cooked for me?” 

“Yes.” Severus raised an eyebrow. “Unless you’d prefer we do something else--”

Harry rose so fast, he stumbled. “Can we go now?” 

Severus smiled. “Indeed.”

~

Dinner was delicious, if simple, consisting of roast, potatoes and veg. Afterward, they retired to the living room and Severus deliberately settled beside Harry on the sofa. 

They chatted, Harry babbling whilst wracked his brain to figure out how to sneak a kiss. As it turned out, Severus was of similar mind. Mid-sentence, he leaned in, snogging Harry. 

After that they stumbled to bed, where Harry conveyed with mouth, hands, and body that he didn’t mind anything Severus was doing to and with him. 

“So,” murmured Severus afterward. “This date met with your approval?”

Curling closer, Harry smiled. “Most definitely.” 

~


End file.
